Maintain up to 600 syngeneic rats of the Buffalo or ACI strain according to National Research Council Standards. Provide the technical staff capable of maintaining, transplanting, and monitoring the properties of Morris Hepatomas. Supply rats carrying Morris Hepatomas to extramural and intramural laboratories requesting these tumors for their research purposes and provide monitoring services for and reports to other laboratories which carry their own stock of Morris Hepatomas.